goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Waitress (musical)
Waitress is a stage musical based on the 2009 film of the same name. Cast *Jessie Mueller - Jenna Hunterson *Drew Gehling - Dr. Jim Pomatter *Joe Tippett - Earl Hunterson *Keala Settle - Becky *Jeanna de Waal - Dawn Pinkett *Dakin Matthews - Joe *Jeremy Morse - Ogie Anhorn *Eric Anderson - Cal *Amber Iman - Nurse Norma Plot Jenna is a waitress and expert pie baker at Joe's Diner in the American South who imagines tough situations as pie ingredients. She begins another day at the diner with her boss Cal and waitresses Becky and Dawn. After she almost throws up, Becky and Dawn convince her to take a pregnancy test which, to Jenna's dismay, comes back positive due to a drunken night with her abusive husband, Earl. Earl comes to the diner and suggests he may make Jenna quit and give up her passion for baking. She decides not to tell him about the pregnancy and recalls her late mother, who also found solace from an unhappy marriage in baking. At her OB/GYN’s office, Jenna is taunted by other pregnant women and meets Dr. Jim Pomatter, a new doctor from Connecticut. Jenna explains she does not want her baby but is going to keep it, and leaves Dr. Pomatter with a Mermaid Marshmallow pie, which, despite the fact that he is off sugar, he eats and loves. Word of Jenna's pregnancy reaches Joe, the diner’s curmudgeonly owner, who suggests she enter a local pie-baking contest with a large reward which would allow her to leave her husband. Dawn has turned to online dating but is terrified of what could happen. Jenna runs into Dr. Pomatter at the bus stop. She tells him about her unhappy marriage, and he compliments her pie and her resilience. Jenna arrives home to learn Earl has been fired. He berates her, and his anger almost turns physical until she confesses she is pregnant. He makes her promise not to love the baby more than him. Jenna tells Dawn and Becky her plan to enter the pie contest and use the winnings to leave Earl for a new life with the baby. The three waitresses see their dreams of a better life within reach. Dawn’s date Ogie visits the diner and insists he get to know Dawn better. Dawn and Ogie realize they both enjoy American Revolution reenactments and how much they have in common. Jenna makes an appointment with Dr. Pomatter, where she impulsively kisses him. Though both are married, they decide to escape their frustrating lives, and have sex in his office. After her tryst, Jenna discovers Becky and Cal making out at the diner. The married Becky is unashamed of giving in to passion. Jenna and Dr. Pomatter continue their affair, as do Becky and Cal, and Dawn and Ogie. Jenna wonders if their affair is a mistake, but Dr. Pomatter reassures her. She begins writing a mental note to her baby. Several months pass and Dawn and Ogie marry. At the reception, Jenna asks if Cal, despite his affair, is truly happy; he responds that he is “happy enough.” Joe tells Jenna his sincere hopes for her. Earl drags Jenna home and uncovers the money she has been hiding. She meekly tells him she has been saving for the baby, but Earl leaves with the money. Jenna breaks down, lamenting her long-lost control over her life. Jenna goes into labor. She sees Joe at the hospital on his way to surgery; knowing he is dying, he gives her an envelope to open later. Earl, Becky and Dawn, and even Dr. Pomatter's wife crowd the delivery room, and Jenna cries out in distress, giving birth in darkness. She names her daughter Lulu. Earl reminds her of her promise not to love Lulu more than him, and Jenna finally tells him she wants a divorce. He reacts poorly, and she vows to run him over if she ever sees him again. Dr. Pomatter asks Jenna to continue their relationship, but Jenna refuses to remain "happy enough" and ends the affair. As thanks for his positive impact on her life, she gives him a moon pie. Jenna remarks on her change in outlook with Lulu in her life. Jenna opens Joe’s note to discover he has left her the diner, asking her to name a pie after him. A few years later, the diner has been rechristened “Lulu's Pies” and Jenna, the owner and head chef, is content that her life has finally turned around. Musical numbers ;Act I *"What's Inside" – Jenna and Company *"Opening Up" – Jenna, Becky, Dawn, Cal and Company *"The Negative" – Becky, Dawn and Jenna *"What Baking Can Do" – Jenna and Company *"Club Knocked Up" – Nurse Norma and Female Ensemble *"When He Sees Me" – Dawn, Jenna, Becky and Company *"It Only Takes a Taste" – Dr. Pomatter and Jenna *"You Will Still Be Mine" – Earl and Jenna *"A Soft Place to Land" – Jenna, Becky and Dawn *"Never Ever Getting Rid of Me" – Ogie, Dawn and Company *"Bad Idea" – Jenna, Dr. Pomatter and Company ;Act II *"I Didn't Plan It" – Becky *"Bad Idea" (Reprise) – Jenna, Dr. Pomatter, Becky, Cal, Dawn, Ogie and Company *"You Matter to Me" – Dr. Pomatter and Jenna *"I Love You Like a Table" – Ogie, Dawn and Company *"Take It From an Old Man/Gal" – Joe and Company *"Dear Baby" – Jenna *"She Used to Be Mine" – Jenna *"What's Inside (Reprise) – Company *"Everything Changes" – Jenna, Becky, Dawn and Company *"Opening Up" (Finale) – Company Category:Stage musicals